second_age_lotr_minecraftfandomcom-20200215-history
Yagush the Smelly
Before Yagush joined the war party of Khudhrak and Ugrug, Yagush was a simple orc travelling with his companions, he did not desire blood and plunder. He is one of the few orcs that travel down the mountain not to plunder but to trade. He and his group lived in the forests and learned to speak many languages when visiting the locals. The locals did not fear the great uruk, but they were afraid of the wrath that would be unleashed upon them if they harmed the leader of Yagush's pack. When Yagush joined the war party, he was appointed lieutenant and he and his group were sent to scout. When they got close to one of the forts surrounding the mountain, they were spotted by a dwarven patrol. Before the dwarves realised what had happened, their sergeant was stuck down by a great black arrow, fired from 'Zaruk Nuktar' the giant bow given to Yagush by khudhrak himself. Yagush's scoutingparty entered in hand to hand combat with the patrol. Many dwarves were killed, but also were many uruks. When dwarven reinforcements came, Yagush gave the signal to retreat. When the siege of Mount Gundabad was over, when the battle was won. Yagush went to look for his fellow companions, the uruks he had lived with all his life. He could not find a single living soul within the piles of the dead. From that day forth, Yagush was determined to rid the world of dwarven scum. He ravaged to the halls, killing every dwarf still left alive. Eventually Ugrug came to him and calmed him down, he told him that Yagush's skill in the different languages is needed to keep informed of enemy movement. This is why Yagush is chosen as foremost diplomat (The one to deliver any declaration of war) and scout and he was promoted to chieftain. Yagush still travels down the mountain and sometimes stays at local inns drinking to his lost friends, he washes himself when he goes down to the villages. He has been named Yagush the smelly by his fellow orcs because they are not used to the clean smell of soap. Yagush is so fascinated by the dwarven halls and spells, that he ventures down into the deeps of mount gundabad quite often. He has found many places hidden away by the dwarves when the orcs were sieging the citadel. Lost relics and ancient weapons. He was once in some of the lowest mineshafts where he found a gate with extremely powerful enchants, build to keep people out. Or to keep something in... Years later Yagush had found a way to break open the gate. Using a fire he had bought from an Easterling. A fire that could burn through rock and stone. The tunnel behind the burned gate lead to an enormous hall, decorated as if it was big sacrificial pit. Allthough it was a hall underneath the dwarven settlement, it wasn't their work. It had a giant statue of a beast like valaraukar inside it. A creature made of shadow and fire. The statue was holding a platform with a table. Yagush found old manuscripts laying besides the table. He took them up to his room and studied them weeks on end. All he could translate were the words: 'Blood', 'Demon', 'Sacrifice' and 'Death'. Weeks later when he went down to the hall again, he found the sentry he had posted there, laying dead on the floor. He was injured nor poisoned. All the life and its soul of the orc seemed as if it had just vanished. When Yagush stepped over the body of the orc, and walked towards the altar. A great flame appeared out of the shadows surrounding the statue of the valaraukar. It scarred Yagush's club and arm but it did not harm either. From that day forth, Yagush's club shone with a small shimmering red light. As if it was possessed by a spirit. The flame gave Yagush himself great strength in the one arm that was struck. The great Uruk became a fighting machine. Yagush stepped forward after the flames had disappeared. He searched the whole hall in the following months. Yet he never found a clue about what happened to the sentry and to his arm and club. Yagush became due to his dominance on the battlefield third in command of the northern dunglamhoth clan. He was in command of the Mountain when Khudhrak and Ugrug left with a great war party to the iron hills. Yagush kept going down to the hall of the Blood-God as it was named by the orcs. Looking for clues about its creation. He noticed that the glow of his club became stronger when he was down in the far side of the hall just underneath the statue. The glow worked as some kind of compass right to a near invisible entrance hidden in the darkness of the valaraukar. Here Yagush found an ancient tomb. Within this tomb he discovered 3 pieces of armour, breastplates, they weren't crafted by any orc or dwarf, nor by any elf or men. they were a pieces of equipment made in the first age by servants of Melkor The Dark Lord. Yagush gave these relics to Khudhrak and Ugrug, who decided to keep one each and award their third in command, Yagush, with the last. In the midst of the winter a haradrim messenger arrived at the gates of Mount Gundabad. Khudhrak was called to the gate by the guards, yet he wasn't able to communicate with the southron, he sent word to Yagush that he was once more needed. Yagush translated for the haradrim. Khudhrak and Ugrug were surprised by the news of a Great War in the south. Khudhrak and Ugrug didn't know what to do. They discussed over and over again what to do but they couldn't come to an agreement... Category:Players